Because I Love You
by milachans
Summary: "Saat ini aku hanya memberimu luka, Tapi suatu saat kau akan mengerti cintaku"
1. Chapter 1

**_Present._**

 ** _'_** ** _Because I love you'_**

 ** _Cast : Chanyeol (Boy) Baekhyun (Girl)_**

 ** _And Other cast._**

 ** _Author : Milachan._**

 ** _Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Drama, Married life, Romance._**

 ** _Length : Chaptered._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Its CHANBAEK story._**

 ** _Genderswicth (GS)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Rated : M (mature) yang masih merasa belum pantas baca dimohon jangan coba-coba baca. Itu semua tergantung keinginan kalian._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _DON'T LIKE – DON'T READ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Note : Typo(s), warning! banyak adegan dewasa._**

 ** _Review juseyo? Hargai diriku ini yang sudah menguras otak juga pikiran dan menghabiskan banyak sedikitnya waktu hanya untuk membuat ff ini._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary : "Saat ini aku hanya memberimu luka,_**

 ** _Tapi suatu saat kau akan mengerti cintaku"_**

\- **_Wendy (Red Velvet) 'Because I Love You'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _HAPPY READING GUYS!_**

 _'_ _seorang wanita malang yang terlihat sudah menginjak usia lima puluh tahun ini dikabarkan telah mengalami banyak penyiksaan dengan ditemukan banyak lebam disekujur tubuhnya tak terkecuali dengan wajahnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulut juga hidungnya. Yang lebih mengenaskan lagi kesembilan jarinya terputus. Kematian wanita ini belum terungkap hingga kini. Apakah ia mati terbunuh ataukah bunuh diri? akibat banyaknya botol alcohol yang berserakan juga gunting yang bersidiki jari sama dengan wanita malang itu kematian masih berstatus bunuh diri. Tetapi kejadian ini masih terus ditelusuri oleh aparat kepolisian dan menjadi berita terhangat minggu ini….'_

"Kau harus sabar dan jangan terlalu memikirkannya sayang…" gadis itu tetap saja meneteskan air mata sucinya juga sesegukan menahan isakan yang semakin menyesakan saat menatap televisi yang menayangkan berita tentang _eomma-nya_ tersebut. Wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis yang sedang menangis itu tak tega melihatnya lalu membawanya kepelukan hangat khas seorang ibu. Wanita itu sudah menganggap perempuan yang ada dalam dekapannya ini sebagai anaknya jauh sebelum kejadian ini terjadi dimana sang ibu masih berada disini diantara mereka.

Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun nama lengkap dirinya. Ia adalah seorang gadis ceria juga lugu dan tak pernah mengeluh. Dia cantik, sungguh. Jika dibandingkan dengan gadis lain dia memilik daya tarik sendiri dengan segala hal yang dimilikinya sehingga membuat orang disekitar gadis itu selalu terbawa suasana hatinya. Walaupun dia hidup dibawah golongan berada, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh, barang sekalipun. Gadis itu memiliki seorang wanita yang sangat ia sayangi satu-satunya yang ia miliki didunia ini yang sering gadis lugu itu sebut 'eomma'. Wanita itu dengan sayang merawat anaknya yang dulu dilahirkannya hingga kini sudah beranjak dewasa, diusia Baekhyun yang sudah menginjak 20 tahun wanita itu masih terlihat cantik juga rupawan walau tak pernah tersentuh dengan berbagai barang mahal karena ia hanya bekerja sebagai maid disalah satu rumah megah milik seorang jaksa bermarga 'Do' tetapi hanya dengan baju sederhana pun beliau sudah terlihat cantik juga manis sama seperti anaknya.

"Ayo sayang kita kembali ke dapur ne?" bujukan wanita itu sempat Baekhyun abaikan namun selang berapa lama gadis itu mengganggukan kepalanya dengan lemas. Ia tidak tega jika terlalu lama mengabaikan ajakan wanita itu yang sudah ia anggap eomma keduanya, toh jika dia terus menerus menangisi dan mengingat ibunya pun tak ada gunanya dan membuang banyak waktu pikirnya.

 _Ting_

 _Tong_

 _Ting_

 _Tong_

Bel di rumah megah milik jaksa terkenal tempat Baekhyun dan ke delapan maid lainnya bekerja itu berbunyi nyaring.

"Tolong bukakan pintunya." Pinta seorang wanita tua yang tak lain adalah salah satu maid dirumah itu yang sedang bekerja di dapur, memasak. Ada sekitar empat maid yang bekerja di dapur untuk membuat aneka makanan untuk majikannya sisanya berada diatas untuk membersihkan kamar dan dihalaman rumah untuk menyiram juga merawat tanaman. Baekhyun yang berusia paling muda diantara ke delapan maid lainnya yang berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan pun bersedia membuka pintu itu karena gadis itu hanya diam saja sedari tadi tak melakukan apapun karena terlalu merasa lelah.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya." Timpal gadis itu dan langsung mengubah rupa wajahnya yang awalnya bersedih menjadi terlihat 'tak terjadi apa-apa' dengan ditambah hiasan sebuah senyuman manis miliknya. Tentu Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat tamu rumah ini berpikir bahwa ia habis saja disakiti oleh majikannya karena wajahnya yang terlihat sedih juga matanya yang sayu. Dia menghapus jejak air matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali sambil sedikit berlari kearah sepasang pintu besar nan megah yang ada di hadapannya. Karena jarak yang lumayan jauh antara dapur dan ruang tamu ia sedikit tergesa karena tak ingin membuat tamu menunggu terlalu lama.

Pintu itu berlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakan lelaki tampan yang sedang berdiri angkuh didepan pintu dengan wajahnya yang seakan berkata 'Berapa lama lagi?' sambil menatap tangan kanannya yang dilingkari jam tangan mewah berwarna silver. Baekhyun gugup, tidak tau mengapa jantungnya seakan baru saja habis berlari, jantungnya berdetak cepat antara perasaan takut juga terpana.

" _S-selamat pagi. Anda mencari siapa…. tuan_?" dengan gugup Baekhyun bertanya pada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang nampaknya sudah mulai jengkel pun hanya melenggang masuk kerumah megah itu tanpa permisi.

" _maaf. Tapi tuan siapa? Dan juga ada keperluan apa tuan datang kesini_?" nada suaranya sedikit ia tinggikan takut-takut orang itu tak bisa mendengarnya, dengan kakinya yang kecil ia hanya bisa berjalan cepat agar bisa mengimbangi langkah lelaki angkuh itu.

" _Kau… Adik Kyungsoo_?" Ada sedikit keraguan dari pengucapan lelaki itu tapi tunggu, _Kyungsoo? Apa? Baekhyun adik Kyungsoo?_ Kyungsoo adalah anak dari kedua majikannya, tuan _Siwon_ dan nyonya _Yuri_. Jadi mana mungkin dia adik Kyungsoo yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa dirinya.

" _Saya? Maaf saya bukan adiknya, nona Kyungsoo tidak memiliki seorang adik_." Jelas Baekhyun dengan sedikit menunduk karena merasa takut menatap lelaki itu yang sempat menatapnya saat bertanya tadi. Astaga mengapa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat?

" _Aku kira kau Adik Kyungsoo, kau mirip dengannya_." Baekhyun semakin gelagapan mendengar penuturan lelaki itu. Pasalnya Kyungsoo itu sangat cantik juga manis jika dibandingkan dengannya, Kyungsoo lah yang tercantik. Dia jadi merasa jika lelaki itu sedang memujinya.

" _Dimana Kyungsoo_?" Baekhyun terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya dia sempat tak mengira bisa bisanya ia sempat melamun disaat keadaan seperti begini.

" _Nonna Kyungsoo sedang tidak berada dirumah. Dia mungkin sedang ada keperluan diluar."_ Timpal Baekhyun sedikit malu karena lelaki itu lagi-lagi menatapnya.

" _Baik. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong_." Dia tersenyum! Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati. Sungguh ia merasakan hal asing sekarang ini. Jantungnya, perutnya, juga pikirannya berjalan berbeda tak seperti biasanya. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Mungkin hari ini akan lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya, pikir gadis itu.

" _Ne. Annyeong_." Baekhyun membungkuk lalu melambaikan tangannya pada lelaki itu, walaupun lelaki itu sudah menaiki mobil mewahnya dan berjalan semakin menjauhi tempat Baekhyun berdiri tetapi Baekhyun terus mengayunkan tangan kanannya di udara dan menyunggingkan senyuman manis miliknya. Entah ia sedang melamun lagi atau apa hingga ia tak menyadari orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan di otaknya itu sudah tak ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Pagi berjalan seperti biasa. Matahari tetap bersinar dengan cerah. Awan masih menghiasi langit. Juga musim semi yang semakin memuncak. Semua maid yang bekerja dirumah pun bekerja seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo dan kedua orang tuanyapun sudah tak berada dirumah sejak pagi. Hanya ada satu yang berbeda. Baekhyun, gadis itu terus bersenandung dan tersenyum hingga matanya semakin terlihat seperti garis namun masih terlihat manis, dia tak pernah seceria ini semenjak kepergian mendiang ibunya. Walaupun begitu semua maid sangat mensyukuri akan hal ini. Gadis itu sangat disayang oleh orang orang yang bekerja di rumah tersebut maka tak kala melihat gadis itu bersedih semua orang yang melihatnya pun ikut bersedih sama seperti jika ia sedang bahagia semua orang juga ikut bahagia seperti hari ini. Gadis yang kembali menjadi ceria itu membantu pekerjaan maid yang lain setelahnya dia membersihkan ini dan membereskan itu. 'Sungguh pemandangan indah melihatnya bahagia seperti ini' ucap salah satu wanita yang juga bekerja di rumah megah ini dan sering dipanggil 'Oh ahjumma' itu sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang mengelap meja makan sambil bernyanyi dan sesekali menari.

 _Ting_

 _Tong_

 _Ting_

 _Tong_

Lagi. Bel rumah besar ini berbunyi. Namun tak perlu ada yang memerintahkan siapa yang akan membukakan pintu lagi, karena dengan semangat gadis yang tadinya sedang membersihkan meja makan sudah berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan membukankannya.

 _Cklek_

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat cantik dengan balutan dress indah selutut berwarna kuning dengan blazer hitam berbahan bulu sangat anggun juga menawan tapi bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggu untuk masuk kerumah ada seseorang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya, lelaki itu.

" _Silahkan masuk nonna_." Sapa gadis itu pada Kyungsoo yang hanya dijawab anggukan sopan dan langsung melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke rumah dan berjalan ke arah tangga untuk mencapai lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

" _Silahkan masuk juga tuan_." Gadis itu sudah mulai merasakan hal-hal aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menggangguk sembari tersenyum dan ikut mengekori Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan ke lantai dua.

Astaga. 'Lelaki itu lagi' guman Baekhyun dalam hati. Sungguh ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membuat tubuhnya bekerja tak beraturan itu untuk kedua kalinya. Hal ini membuanya tersenyum dengan tergesa ia berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil minum berharap sistem tubuhnya kembali seperti semula.

"Siapa yang datang Baekhyun-ah?"

"A-Astaga… Kim Ahjumma membuatku terkejut." Gelas yang sempat Baekhyun pegang hampir saja jatuh ke lantai karena sungguh ia terkejut bukan main saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya secara tiba-tiba disaat jantungnya tak beraturan seperti ini.

"ah.. itu. Nonna Kyungsoo dengan seorang lelaki." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum mengingat paras lelaki tampan itu. Ada apa denganku? Tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan ahjumma sayang. Tapi siapa katamu? lelaki?" Tanya kim ahjumma penuh penasaran dengan tangannya yang mengambil gelas yang sempat Baekhyun pakai lalu membawanya sembari berjalan ke tempat pencucian piring.

"Ne. Seorang lelaki, ia berbadan tegap dan juga berambut Hitam. Apa Kim Ahjumma tau siapa orangnya?" Timpal Baekhyun lalu mengikuti wanita bermarga kim itu berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk lengan wanita itu erat.

"Mungkin dia kekasih nonna Kyungsoo. Sayang lepaskan tanganmu sebentar ahjumma akan mencuci gelas ini." Tunjuk wanita itu pada gelas yang tadi sempat Baekhyun pakai.

"Ah.. ne. Apa Ahjumma juga tau siapa namanya?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengambil gelas yang sudah tercuci itu dan dimasukannya pada rak lemari disebelahnya tempat alat-alat makan disimpan.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Jelas kim Ahjumma pada Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari wanita itu lalu diam sembari menghadap rak lemari, bahkan tangan kanannya pun masih memegang erat gagang lemari itu.

"Chanyeol?" guman Baekhyun pelan lalu tanpa sadar kakinya melangkahkan berjalan ke sepasang pintu yang terbuat dari kaca yang menghadap langsung keluar tempat dimana taman belakang luas milik rumah berlantai tiga ini berada.

 _10 tahun yang lalu._

 _"_ _Kau siapa?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menatap anak perempuan yang sedari tadi hanya duduk berdiam diri di kursi taman dirumah milik teman appa-nya itu._

 _"_ _Kau juga siapa?" ucap anak perempuan itu ketus sembari menatap laki-laki dihadapannya, tidak lebih tepatnya ke arah tangan kanannya._

 _Anak laki-laki itu saat ini sedang memegang separuh donat di tangannya dan si anak perempuan itu bukan memperhatikan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang sudah tampan walaupun usianya masih 14 tahun itu namun malah memperhatikan donat yang ia genggam di tangan kanan miliknya._

 _"_ _Kau mau?" tawar laki-laki itu sambil meyodorkan donat yang sudah habis separuh dimakannya._

 _"_ _hm." Anak perempuan itu mengangguk dan merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya yang membentuk mirip sebuah mangkuk itu._

 _Laki-laki itu membuka tas hitam milliknya dan mengambil sebuah donat utuh lalu menutup kembali resletingnya dan memposisikan tas itu ke punggung dirinya, kembali ke posisi semula._

 _"_ _akan aku berikan asal kau beri tahu aku siapa namamu." Ancam anak laki-laki itu, ia berharap sebuah jawaban. Namun bukannya jawaban yang ia dapat malah sebuah tatapan sinis dari si perempuan yang semakin terlihat manis menurut anak laki-laki itu._

 _"_ _Baik. Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Perempuan itu menjawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya meminta donat yang tadi laki-laki itu janjikan._

 _"_ _ini untukmu. Kau terlihat manis jika seperti itu tetapi aku jamin kau akan terlihat semakin manis jika kau tersenyum." Laki-laki itu menyerahkan donat itu pada perempuan yang sekarang ia tahu namanya, Byun Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Eoh?" Baekhyun sempat terkejut mendengar seseorang berbicara seperti itu terlebih berlawan jenis dengannya._

 _"_ _Seperti ini." Karena gemas akhirnya laki-laki itu menarik kedua sisi bibir perempuan itu keatas agar terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman._

 _"_ _Ya!" bentak Baekhyun pada laki-laki itu sambil memukul kedua tangan yang tadi sempat menyentuh wajahnya itu._

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum Baekhyun-ah." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil menampakan kesesalan dalam wajahnya._

 _"_ _Jika ingin melihatku tersenyum beri aku sesuatu yang manis." Pinta Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Manis? Kau ingin permen? Tapi aku tak punya. Ah- sebentar." Laki-laki itu langsung berlari kearah tanaman bunga yang berjajar indah di taman dihadapan keduanya._

 _"_ _Ini." Setelah kembalinya dari tanaman bunga itu ia sudah mengambil setangkai bunga indah, berhubung sekarang musim panas jadi bunga indah itu sudah tumbuh sempurna._

 _"_ _Cantiknya." Perempuan itu mengambil setangkai bunga tulip berwarna soft pink itu dari tangan laki-laki dihadapannya dan memandangi bunga indah itu dan tak lama terlihatlah sebuah senyuman yang terpasang indah di paras perempuan manis itu._

 _"_ _Kau tersenyum! Aku berhasil!" kata laki-laki itu semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

 _"_ _Hm. Kau berhasil membuatku tersenyum. Ngomong-ngomong kau memiliki nama bukan? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran, karena sedari tadi dia hanya mengobrol tanpa mengetahui siapa nama orang yang sedang mengobrol dengannya. Itu terlihat bodoh._

 _"_ _Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."_

 ** _TBC_**

Kebayang gasih ceritanya? Aku author newbie jadi ya belum terlalu jago bikin ff, ini aja pertama kalinya aku bikin ff wkwk. Aku harap banget banyak yang ngerespon tapi gapapa lah kalo ga ada yang suka juga kan masih yang pertama. oh ya kalo ada yang nungguin ncnya bakal aku liatin di next chapter sesuai jalan ceritanya aja. Oke aku mohon bantuan semuanya ya?gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Present._**

 ** _'_** ** _Because I love you'_**

 ** _Cast : Chanyeol (Boy) Baekhyun (Girl)_**

 ** _And Other cast._**

 ** _Author : Milachan._**

 ** _Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Drama, Married life, Romance._**

 ** _Length : Chaptered._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Its CHANBAEK story._**

 ** _Genderswicth (GS)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Rated : M (mature) yang masih merasa belum pantas baca dimohon jangan coba-coba baca. Itu semua tergantung keinginan kalian._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _DON'T LIKE – DON'T READ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Note : Typo(s), warning! banyak adegan dewasa._**

 ** _Review juseyo? Hargai diriku ini yang sudah menguras otak juga pikiran dan menghabiskan banyak sedikitnya waktu hanya untuk membuat ff ini._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary : "Saat ini aku hanya memberimu luka,_**

 ** _Tapi suatu saat kau akan mengerti cintaku"_**

\- **_Wendy (Red Velvet) 'Because I Love You'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _HAPPY READING GUYS!_**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Tanpa terasa matahari mulai hilang dari langit. Bulan mulai menyinari bumi dengan indahnya. Orang-orang sudah mulai kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu masih tetap nyaman berdiam diri di taman. Angin malam yang menusuk hingga ketulang tak membuat gadis itu bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya baru setelah seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Oh Ahjumma yang dengan khawatir datang menghampiri gadis itu lalu mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah dan ia pun baru menyadari bahwa 'sudah berapa lama ia diam?'

Karena terlalu banyak memikirkan seseorang dengan kenangan yang dibuatnya membuat Baekhyun seperti tak kenal waktu.

"Mengapa tidak masuk sejak tadi Baekhyun-ah? Diluar itu dingin kau tahu?" Dari nada ucapannya pun wanita itu sudah terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Hm. Maafkan aku Ahjumma." Baekhyun menimpali sembari menundudukan kepalanya lemas.

"Sudah sekarang kau mandi dan beristirahatlah." Gadis itu hanya mengangguk mendengar ajakan dari wanita itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar untuk para maid yang bersebelahan dengan dapur tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

"Bangun sayang. Ayo bangun." Baekhyun merasa ada sebuah tangan yang menarik-narik badannya agar terbangun dari posisi terlentangnya agar menggati menjadi posisi duduk.

Setelah Baekhyun sudah mengambil posisi duduk, kedua tangannya masih ditarik agar dirinya berdiri. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Bahkan ini masih jam dua pagi, ketika Baekhyun melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding menunjukan pukul dua tapi entah pagi ataukah siang. Tetapi jika siang mengapa langit gelap?

"Ah-ahjumma ada apa? Mengapa terburu-buru?" Tanya Baekhyun pada kim Ahjumma yang saat ini sedang memegangi lengannya dan mengajaknya berjalan keluar kamar dengan tergesa.

"Ini perintah dari tuan Siwon. Kita para maid diperintahkan agar berkumpul di ruang tengah sekarang." Jawab Kim Ahjumma yang sudah menggati langkahnya menjadi sedikit berlari agar bisa menyusul maid-maid yang lain yang sudah berada di ruang tengah.

Gadis yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu hanya berguman dan ikut berjalan cepat mengimbangi langkah Kim ahjumma. Setelah semua maid berkumpul di ruang tengah semua orang terlihat sangat terkejut, kecuali sang tuan rumah.

Baekhyun tak menyangka jika rumah ini sudah dikepung oleh polisi. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Pikir semua orang yang melihat situasi ini.

"Mungkin kalian terkejut jika mendengar ini. _Kyungsoo a_ nak saya... Telah menjadi tersangka dan sekarang dia sudah berada di kantor polisi untuk segera dipenjarakan. Mungkin ada yang tak menyangka jika hal ini terjadi tapi inilah kenyataannya. Saya peringatkan, jangan pernah membicarakan kejadian ini pada orang lain. Jika ada yang berani membicarakannya, saya tak segan akan menghukum orang tersebut." Siwon berucap tegas sembari berdiri angkuh dihadapan semua maidnya.

 _"_ _Dan juga, Baekhyun? Kau bisa datang ke ruangan saya sekarang?"_ ada jeda diantara ucapannya, mungkin tuan yang bernama siwon itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Gadis yang tadi sempat namanya disebut oleh tuannya itu menoleh menghadap wajah orang yang memanggilnya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata jernih penuh keangkuhan milik pria tersebut dan tanpa terkendali tubuh gadis itu menegang karena ketakutan.

"Cepat Baekhyun sayang! Cepat!" perintah Kim Ahjumma dan Oh ahjumma bersamaan membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup dan gemetaran. Apa aku sudah berbuat salah? Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Setelah berada di ruangan tuannya gadis itu duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan lalu menundukkan kepalanya takut menatap wajah pria tersebut.

"Jangan takut Baekhyun." ucap siwon ramah pada gadis itu, perlakuan itu membuat Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya tak percaya dan menatap sepasang mata pria itu dalam.

"Kau Baekhyun benar? Kau tahu kan jika anak saya itu akan segera menikah dengan seorang pengusaha ternama anak dari seorang perdana mentri?" Tanya siwon dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

" _Ne_. Tetapi apa? Menikah? Dengan siapa? maafkan saya tuan tapi saya sama sekali tidak tahu soal rencana itu." Baekhyun kembali gugup bukan main karena ia mendengar pria dihadapannya itu berdecih.

"Astaga. Kau tidak tahu? Baik akan aku jelaskan. Begini, anak saya itu sudah saya jodohkan sejak ia berusia 15 tahun dengan seorang lelaki yang merupakan anak dari sahabat saya, Park Donghae. Dia sekarang ini menjabat sebagai perdana mentri, ia memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang sekarang ini sudah memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar di bidang perhotelan diusia yang masih tergolong muda, 24 tahun. Sungguh saya sangat ingin menjodohkan anak saya itu dengan anak dari sahabat saya dan untungnya keduanya bersedia untuk dijodohkan karena memang keduanya sudah saling mengenal selama Sembilan tahun lamanya. Tetapi takdir tak berjalan seiringan dengan keinginan kami, dengan kejadian dimana Kyungsoo harus dipenjara namun pernikahan tetap harus dilaksakan, karena pernikahan ini sudah sangat ditunggu oleh semua orang karena sahabat saya itu seorang perdana mentri jadi tentu hal semacam ini sudah menjadi sorotan. Karena Kyungsoo belum pernah diumumkan di halayak ramai jadi sosok 'Kyungsoo' ini belum ada yang mengetahui bagaimana rupanya. Dan kejadian Kyungsoo yang dipenjara pun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya…

Jadi saya ingin kau menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo untuk kedepannya dan menikah dengan kekasih atau calon suaminya yang akan menjadi calon suamimu mulai sekarang. Pernikahan itu akan berlangsung satu minggu lagi karena semua persiapan sudah siap saat ini hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal saja.

 _Dan jika kau ingin tahu…_

 _Kekasih anak saya itu bernama_

 _Park Chanyeol_."

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo mendekam di penjara ? Yang benar saja?!" Tanya lelaki itu sambil terus menahan amarahnya yang semakin memuncak dengan berulang kali menghembuskan nafas.

"Tenang sayang. Itu semua sudah tuhan rencanakan dan semoga ini yang terbaik." Dengan sabar wanita itu menasehati anaknya yang terlihat ingin sekali memaki orang yang sudah berani mempenjarakan kekasihnya itu. Wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik diusia yang sudah berkepala lima itu masih terus mengelus pundak anak lelaki satu-satunya. Ia pun sempat terkejut mendengar berita ini dari suaminya, tadi malam.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo harus mendekam di tahanan mulai sekarang." Jelas pria itu pada istrinya._

 _"_ _Hah? Kau bercanda? Anak itu berprilaku baik mana mungkin bisa melakukan tindak kriminal." elak si wanita yang tak percaya dengan ucapan sang suami._

 _"_ _Aku tidak sedang bercanda sekarang." Kata pria itu lembut sembari terus memeluk erat istrinya yang ada didekapannya sekarang._

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Lalu pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo?" wanita itu semakin merasa khawatir pasalnya jika pernikahan sang anak akan dibatalkan karena anaknya itu tidak bisa menikahi sang kekasih disebabkan perempuan itu harus ditahan di dipenjara. Jika ini pernikahan rakyat biasa mungkin tidak apa harus dibatalkan namun kondisinya sekarang ini adalah pernikahan anak seorang pejabat tentu melibatkan banyak orang. Dan lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi undangan pernikahan yang berharga tak murah itu sudah disebar dan semua persiapan megah sudah siap, jika pernikahan dibatalkan sungguh ia akan malu seumur hidupnya._

 _"_ _Tenang sayang. Dia akan tetap menikah." Dengan tenang sang suami mengelus punggung wanita itu agar membuat istrinya nyaman._

 _"_ _Dengan siapa?" Tanya sang istri sembari mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap suaminya yang sudah menikahi dirinya selama 25 tahun lamanya._

 _"_ _Baekhyun." Ucap sang pria itu lalu mengecup lembut bibir wanita di hadapannya penuh kehangatan hingga membuat wanita itu merasa tenang._

"Baekhyun?" ia baru ingat jika suaminya itu mengucapkan nama seseorang yang asing baginya. 'Siapa Baekhyun?' Pikir wanita itu.

"Eomma aku harus melihat Kyungsoo sekarang. Aku pergi." Lelaki itu langsung berlari menuju luar rumah untuk mencapai mobilnya agar bisa pergi ke penjara yang menahan kekasihnya.

"Jangan!" Bentak wanita itu pada anaknya.

"Wae?! Aku hanya ingin melihat kondisinya." Balas sang anak yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap wanita yang ia sebut 'Eomma'.

"Dengar Chanyeol. Jika kau pergi kesana kau pasti akan ditanya oleh orang yang berjaga dan aku yakin orang tersebut pasti mengenalimu karena wajahmu itu sudah banyak tersiar di televisi dan menjadi topik hangat wartawan karena kau sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Kumohon jangan membuat masalah menjadi lebih besar Chanyeol-ah… hiks…." Untuk seperkian detik wanita itu terus menitikan air matanya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama lelaki yang sudah ia rawat dari lahir hingga sekarang itu membawa tubuhnya kedalam dekapan hangat milik anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ne eomma. Sekarang berhentilah menangis." Dengan tenang lelaki yang bernama 'Chanyeol' itu terus mengelus surai wanita yang telah melahirkannya dan mengusap jejak air mata yang tadi sempat melewati pipi wanita itu, jika sudah seperti ini lelaki itu sangat mirip dengan appa-nya.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Yoona? Bisa ikuti aku?" sang gadis yang sedang meneguk air di ruang dapur itu hanya bisa terkaget ketika melihat seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah tuannya memanggil namanya._

 _"_ _N-Ne tuan." Dengan tergagap gadis itu menjawabnya dan mulai mengikuti langkah lelaki itu yang menuntunnya pada suatu tempat yang gadis itu kenal sebagai kamar sang tuan._

 _Setelah sudah memasuki sebuah kamar yang biasanya ia dan para maid lainnya bersihkan gadis berwajah cantik itu hanya bisa berdiam diri menghadap punggung tuannya yang masih berkutat didepan pintu dan tanpa menunggu lama.._

 _Click_

 _Suara pintu terkunci terdengar. Dan parahnya ini sudah masuk tengah malam dan hanya gadis itu dan tuannya yang berada di kamar tersebut karena istri dari lelaki itu sekarang sedang berada diluar negeri untuk mengurus proyek pagelaran busana miliknya dan juga anaknya yang masih berumur 4 tahunpun dikamar miliknya yang bersebrangan dengan kamar ini mungkin sudah tertidur karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, juga kelima maid yang sedang berada dilantai pertama rumah ini sama halnya sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak di ruangan khusus tempat para maid beristirahat dekat dengan dapur._

 _"_ _Tuan? Mengapa pintunya dikunci?" Tanya gadis itu hati-hati._

 _"_ _Tenang." Perintah pria itu pelan. Dan tanpa disangka sang pria bermarga Do itu memeluk pinggang perempuan itu lembut dan membawanya ke kasur empuk miliknya yang sudah hampir 3 bulan tidak pernah ditiduri oleh orang lain selain dirinya lelaki itupun tanpa permisi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher putih perempuan yang berada di rengkuhannya._

 _"_ _Mhh.. Maaf tuan..ahhh apa yang tuan lakukannhh.. padaku?" perempuan yang masih berusia dua puluh tahun itupun hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara asing baginya yang sama sekali tak bisa ia kontrol. Lelaki itu menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap sepasang mata perempuan dihadapannya dalam seraya berkata "Dengar. Kau bisakan hanya menikmatinya saja?" Perempuan yang mendapat tatapan itupun hanya bisa mengangguk lalu menundukan kepalanya ketakutan. Sungguh perempuan itu tidak mengerti tujuan tuannya mengajaknya ke kamar dan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya karena ia baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini. Jika ia menolak tuan yang sudah memperkerjakannya selama setahun ini pasti dirinya akan terkena amarah tuannya itu 'memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ketakutan' ucapnya dalam hati._

 _"_ _Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyakitimu Yoona." Pria itu berucap sembari membuka kelima kancing perempuan dihadapannya dengan lembut, tanpa susah baju yang menutupi tubuh sang perempuanpun lolos dari tempatnya dan terlihatlah bahu mulus miliknya yang menggoda juga buah dada bulat yang memenuhi bra hitam tanpa tali miliknya._

 _"_ _Kau sungguh indah Yon-"_

Kring Kring

Suara telepon mengintrupsi lamunan sang pria yang sedang berdiam diri di sofa kantornya, pria bernama Siwon itupun beranjak dari sofa mewah berwarna hitam itu dan berjalan mendekati meja kantor berkaki pilar bergaya klasik nan mewah miliknya.

Sembari berjalan untuk mencapai meja kantornya yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari tempatnya pria itu mengatakan "Setelah melihat Baekhyun sekarang… aku tak menyangka jika ia bisa semirip itu dengan Yoona."

Dan akhirnya Siwon sampai ditempat tujuannya dan mengangkat gagang telepon yang terdapat diatas meja mewah itu dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang serasi dengan meja tersebut.

Setelah menemukan posisi nyaman duduknya pria itupun mulai membuka pembicaraan "Siapa?"

 _"_ _Kau ketus sekali, aku ini Sooyoung kau ingat? Istri dari sahabatmu. Aku ingin bertanya, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan perempuan itu? Pernikahan sudah dekat dan aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat perempuan yang akan menikahi anakku itu. Aku tak ingin terlihat bodoh dengan melihatnya pertama kali disaat hari pernikahan, aku ingin melihat wajahnya apa dia itu cantik atau tidak, jika dia tidak cantik jadi aku bisa merubah perempuan itu dari sekarang selagi masih banyak waktu Siwon-ah." Jelas perempuan yang sedang berbicara disebrang sana._

"Dia Cantik. Kau tenang saja aku akan memperkenalkannya sore ini padamu." pria itu meyakinkan.

 _"_ _Benarkah? Akan aku tunggu kalian sore ini. Jangan terlambat ne?"_

"Hm. Kau tunggu saja."

 _"_ _Ne. Annyeong."_ Percakapan itupun terputus lalu sang pria menyimpan kembali gagang telepon pada tempatnya dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan kantornya pergi kesuatu tempat.

 ** _TBC_**

Next chap semoga pernikahan mereka bisa berlangsung tapi gatau sih yang jadi point itu konflik dulu sekarang hehe chanbaeknya pasti bersatu kok cuman entah kapan. Thanks yang udah baca^^


End file.
